Events of The Past
by animegrlsteph
Summary: this story MOSTLY focuses on Kurama and his kids. its been 10 years since it happened but they still remember the events that took place . sorry bad description but you'll get it when you read it so please r and r.POSTPONED FOR NOW!
1. Discription page

_**Character Description page** _

Note this page will have more descriptions as the story goes on so please come back and look at it. Also there will be many similarities between characters (i tried not to describe them too much alike but in some cases it didn't work out very well.)

**Ayame age 14**

Kurama's daughter, she has black silky hair about down to the middle of her back, clear blue eyes and has the demon powers of water/ice and plants (like her father) but she is better at water/ice.

**Sayuri age 14**

Kurama's other daughter, she has somewhat light brown hair about down to her upper back, emerald green eyes and like her sister she has the powers of water/ice and plants but she is better at plants.

**Hotaru age 14**

Hiei's daughter, she has jet black hair down to her shoulders, deep purple eyes and has the powers of fire and air/wind but is better at fire.

**Kaito age 14**

Kaito is Ayame's boyfriend he has short black hair, blue eyes (darker than Ayame's)and is a water/ice demon. he is somewhat muscular and is a few inches taller than Ayame

**Sayako age unknown** long silver hair (down to his ankles), silver eyes, lightening powered demon


	2. friday morning

**Hi everyone its me animegrlsteph and this is my second fanfic and just to let you know I have not given up on my other story "the past" nor will I give up on it I just hit some complications and will hopefully post the next ch. Soon.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters **

**And now here's the story.**

"Good morning Dad," said Ayame and Sayuri as they walked into the kitchen Friday morning.

"Good morning," said Kurama as he set their breakfast on the table, "you girls better hurry its almost time for school."

"Ok Dad," said Ayame.

"Don't worry we won't be late," Sayuri said smiling.

They finished their breakfast just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Ayame. "Hi Hotaru."

"Hi," said Hotaru, "are you ready to go to school?"

"Yeah were ready," said Ayame "come on Sayuri Hotaru's here."

"Ok, coming," called Sayuri.

"Bye Dad," they said at the same time.

"Bye girls," said Kurama.

"We should plan something fun for break," said Hotaru.

"Like what," said Sayuri?

"I don't know," said Hotaru "maybe a movie or a sleepover."

"Well that sounds sort of fun," said Sayuri "what do you think Ayame?"

"Ayame?" Hotaru asked when she noticed how pale her friend was and that her friend had stopped walking and was staring at something off in the distance but she couldn't figure out what.

"Ayame, what is it?" asked Sayuri.

"I.. its nothing," said Ayame regaining some of her composure.

"Ayame," Sayuri said worriedly "please tell us what's wrong, you look like you just saw a ghost"

"I said its nothing," Ayame replied walking ahead and getting to school before them.


	3. distraction

Distraction 

It was now time for lunch and Ayame sat under the tree with her eyes shut thinking, deep in thought. She had been like this all day so far. She knew her friends had noticed because she had been receiving looks from them all day. She had tried to make herself pay attention but she just couldn't stop thinking about this morning.

"_Was it really him after all these years,"_ Ayame thought.

"Hey Ayame," said Kaito and Ayame jumped opening her eyes in surprise.

"Hi Kaito," Ayame replied still a little shocked.

"Sorry Ayame I didn't mean to startle you," Kaito said, feeling a little nervous. He knew Ayame wouldn't be startled so easily without good reason.

"That's ok," she replied.

"Ayame," Kaito said after a few minutes of silence, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Ayame said noticing the worry in his eyes.

"We better get to class" Ayame said giving him a quick hug and a kiss before she ran to class.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur.

"Sayuri," kurama said, "go tell your sister dinner is ready."

"Ok," Sayuri replied and she ran up the stairs.

"Ayame, dinner's ready," Sayuri said looking into her sister's room and was surprised to find her asleep.

"Ayame's asleep" she said when she got down stairs.

"Asleep?" kurama asked.

"Yeah, she was real distracted at school" Sayuri replied, "but I don't know if that has anything to do with it."

"Distracted how?" asked Kurama.

"She was just really spaced out," said Sayuri.

"Hm" he muttered, "that's not like her."

P lease R and R. 


	4. He’s Alive!

**Hi everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. Also I would like to thank my friend FCL64 ****for helping me out.**

**He's Alive?!**

Ayame woke up in a cold sweat to the same dream that always haunted her on this day, the day she wished would never come.

"I'm leaving now," Ayame called noticing the heavy storm clouds above.

Kurama didn't say anything; he just looked at her and nodded.

She walked through a shady place and it was slightly eerie because no one was about. When she reached the place she'd been heading for she whispered "Mom,' and placed the flowers she had gotten beside the grave.

Ayame just stood there for a few minutes thinking, and staring at her mother's name, holding back the tears and emotions she new would come.

"Hello Ayame," said a recognizable voice, and Ayame looked up surprised.

"S…. Sayako," she said paling.

"So you do remember me Ayame," Sayako replied smirking.

"O…. of course I do, how could I ever forget?" she said. "You, you're the one who killed my mom and Hotaru's mom, I'll never be able to forget that." "Now what do you want from me?"

"I've come back to kill you, your sister, and everyone else you know and love," he replied.

"No, I won't let you hurt them Sayako, you won't take anyone else away from me," she said almost in tears.

"Heh, your loved ones will be the first ones to go, so you can suffer before I kill you," Sayako said.

"No, Ayame screamed lunging towards him with an ice sword.

"Ha, you really think you can kill me so easily?" Sayako asked attacking with a blast of lightening, causing bits of ground and ice to fly back cutting Ayame's body.

As the lightening hit Ayame screamed in pain falling to her knees.

"They will all die Ayame, there is nothing you can do about it," Sayako said then disappeared.

**Sorry about the short chapter hope you liked it!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
